Possession Rogercentric
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: In "The Wall" and all the other stories that A tells us of, Roger and Whammy are the enemy. But, what made Roger join Whammy's Side? Were they both ALWAYS so heartless? What drew Roger to join Whammy's side? And, if his life depended on it, could he go?
1. Transfer Student

Well, folks, I've done it again. I've made myself another fanfic. And I'm actually enjoying this quite a lot and, although it will make you pity Roger and utterly hate Whammy, I hope that you will enjoy reading it, too.

~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~

Chapter One: Transfer Student

-----------------------------

_March 25__th__, 1951_

_Log of Roger Ruvie_

_13:25:50_

_Life in Winchester so far has been…uneventful. I miss the city life I lived in London, but Winchester does have a large forest I can look around for bugs in. Perhaps my collection will grow! _

_I will miss all my friends, though. And my old school. The teachers were quite fond of me there, and a private school seems so…stuffy._

_Oh yeah, I'm in a new school now. A private all-boy's school located in Winchester. It's pretty close to the forest, so I can go out and explore during breaks! I'm so excited! My first class is going to start soon, and I'll be called in to be introduced in just a—_

"You can come in now." The door was opened and a man smiled kindly at the teen. "Also, please put that away until after class, Mr. Ruvie." He walked back in.

The teen, a blonde-haired twelve-year-old with gray eyes, nodded and put his journal away before slowly stepping into the class, looking around nervously at all the students. Then he stood next to the teacher as he was introduced to the class.

"Class, this is Roger Ruvie. He's just transferred here from London, so he's going to need someone to show him around. Do I have a volunteer?" The teacher looked around, hoping to see raised hands, but no one did. "Very well, I'll choose someone." He sighed. "Quillish Whammy, will you do it?"

A brown-haired young adult that looked around eighteen years old looked over with a cold, blue eyed gaze that pierced the grey-eyed teen's very soul. "Sure." He said calmly, and then he looked back out the window, his chin on his hand.

"Well…uhm…" The teacher cleared his throat. "Mr. Ruvie, why don't you go sit in the seat next to Mr. Whammy?" He suggested, gesturing to the empty seat. He knew for the fact that everyone tried to avoid the brown-haired loner, but he had to have Roger sit **somewhere**!

"Thank you." Roger said softly, and then he walked past the desks and then sat at the seat next to his classmate. The class started and he leaned over slightly. "Uhm…Quillish?"

"Call me 'Whammy'. Only my friends call me by my first name." He said bluntly, not even looking his way. "And, what?"

"…Thank you for accepting to show me around." Roger said, looking at his desk. Gee, Whammy was a bit cold, wasn't he? He looked forward and focused on the board, but…it was a little…boring. He already knew all of this, after all. Still, he tried to pay attention.

"Tried" is the key word. He kept on having his mind wander back to the eighteen-year-old beside him. Once class was over, he picked up his bag and blinked when he saw Quillish walking past him. "Uhm…"

"What?" He looked over at him sharply, his gaze cold. "What do you want, Ruvie?"

"Y-You're supposed to show me around the school?" Roger said sheepishly, clutching his bag close.

Quillish looked at the young teen for a bit and them a small smile formed on his lips before he placed a hand on Roger's head and ruffled his hair. "That's right, I am supposed to. Now, come on. Don't make such a pathetic face." He wrapped his arm around Roger's shoulders and steered him out of the classroom.

"Uh oh." A boy spoke up as they walked out. "Looks like Whammy's targeting a kid!" He laughed and then others with him did the same. Quillish ignored them, but Roger felt very self-conscious and out-of-place.

'They're right…' He thought. 'I AM a kid. They're all almost adults, and I'm just barely a teenager…' He gripped his bag tighter. 'I hate being a genius!' He thought, closing his eyes tightly.

"Don't let it get to you." Quillish's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "They harass every newcomer, and hate me. They'll stop after a little while, so just ignore them until then."

Roger nodded and smiled, glad that Quillish was there to guide him along to pull him out of his thoughts like just now.

They walked all over the school, Quillish explaining what every room was and what it was for, and Quillish kept his arms around the smaller male's shoulders, making sure to keep him with him. By the time of their second class, Roger had already told him about his old home, his hobbies, and his favorite type of bug.

Quillish smiled and then his hand finally left Roger's shoulder when they reached the next class, his gaze cold again. Roger couldn't explain it, but he felt a sense of loss when the hand moved away. "Well, let's go in." He walked into the class and took his seat.

Rinse, wash, and repeat the first class's greeting, and he picked the spot next to Quillish in this class, too. By the end of the day, he'd discovered that he and Quillish shared every class, and the seat next to Quillish was always open.

Was it selfish to think he'd left it open for him? But then, that made Quillish seem even more mysterious and creepy than he already was. And he barely knew him!

As the others all went out and walked down the road to the city, Roger stood by the gate and watch a black limo drive up. 'Whoa.' He thought, blinking. 'Who is THAT for?'

"Right on time. As usual." Quillish's voice was heard and then Roger saw his new – could you really call them friends, when Quillish hadn't allowed him to call him by his first name yet? – classmate go over and climb into the limo when the door was opened for him.

"Ah…Whammy?" Roger blinked. "Is this…yours?"

Quillish smiled at him. "Yes. Do you need a ride home, Ruvie?" He asked, looking out at him. "Come on, it's quicker than walking. Unless you have a ride?"

"I-I don't." He climbed in with Quillish and clutched his bag close as the door was closed. Then he lifted his hands so Quillish could buckle his seat-belt for him and then he looked out the window. 'Wow. I'm in a real limo.' He thought in awe.

Quillish looked at him. "Do you want some tea?" He asked as he pulled out a table and supplies. Then he was heating up the water for tea, in the limo. Roger stared at it and then nodded quietly.

As they drove around, sipping tea, Roger looked out the window and frowned. "Whammy, we pa—"

"Call me 'Quillish'." Quillish cut him off abruptly.

Roger froze and looked at him, eyes shaking. "…Call me 'Roger'." He smiled.

Quillish smiled and nodded. "Then, Roger, what were you saying just now?"

"…I forget." Roger smiled sheepishly.

"Well, sit back and enjoy the ride. I'm sure you'll remember sometime." He shrugged and then sipped his tea, his eyes closed.

Roger smiled and then sipped his own. Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling up in front of Roger's house and he stepped out of the limo, waving happily to his new friend. "I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Roger called, waving before walking inside.

He went up to his room and opened his journal again, looking at the entry. 'I should finish it up.' He smiled and then picked up his pencil.

_19:30:45_

_I'm at home now, after a long and peaceful ride with my new classmate and friend, Quillish Whammy. There is so much I don't know about him, but I get the feeling that we are going to get along quite nicely!_

_Roger Ruvie_

~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~

Before anyone asks, yes, I made Roger twelve and a genius. This was beaucse Whammy is six years older than Whammy, and for them to meet in school, Roger had to be very young and still be in the same school. Hence my making him a genius.


	2. Getting to Know You

Chapter 2, and I'm glad for the comment done by Shadow Dancer666 that I found. Since at least one person commented, it gave me drive to post more. Thank you, and I hope others join you. I also hope that you read more of it.

~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~

Chapter Two: Getting to know you

-----------------------------

_April 16th, 1951_

_Log of Roger Ruvie_

_17:30:00_

_I am grateful to Quillish for being here for me. Without him here by my side, I would not be able to fit into Winchester as well as I have. Every day after school, he has taken me for a drive around town, and we have visited so many shops! He also showed me a lake in the woods, where I could find many bugs to add to my collection._

_I still miss my old school, and all of my old friends, but I have Quillish here to make sure I am never lonely! Speaking of lonely, it seems like Quillish always has a lonely gaze in his eyes. He seems happy to see me all the time – understandable, since everyone is avoiding him like the plague._

_I have class soon, so I'll add more after I get home..._

"Quillish!" The sound of a cheerful voice made students groan and look over to see the new kid, Roger Ruvie, run up to Quillish Whammy. The kid had already been here two weeks, and he still knew nothing?

No, of course not. It was amazing how foolish and gullible children could be. He smiled happily at Quillish and talked excitedly about some bug he found. Quillish was listening to him babble on, but one had to wonder how much he actually caredabout the child's obsession. Even more, they had to wonder why he was spending so much time with him. What did he think he could gain from him?

"Isn't he beautiful, Quillish?" Roger asked as he held up a jar with a moth in it. "It's a _Nola cucullatella_, from the_Lepidoptera_ family!" He beamed, looking at it with a deep adoration.

"Also known as?" Quillish raised an eyebrow but examined the bug anyway.

"Also known as the _The Short-cloaked Moth_." He explained, his excitement not at all dimmed by Quillish's usual indifference. "He's so beautiful~!"

"Ah, so it's a 'he', then?" Quillish smirked a bit and looked at Roger. "You should put it away, before a teacher takes it away from you. Do you have many of these insects, Roger?"

Roger put it back in his bag and turned on a flashlight. "Oh, I have—"

"I'll see them all later." Quillish cut him off. "For now, let's go to class." "Did you know, Quillish, that a spider is not an insect?" Roger asked as they walked on to class. "Oh?" He glanced at him. "What is it then? A marsupial?" He asked, an amused tone to his voice.

"No, no! It's an arachnid!" Roger beamed. "It's something completely different from insects!"

"Because it sucks blood, right?" He looked at him. "Are lice insects?"

"Yes, because they have six legs. Arachnids have eight legs! Scorpions, for example, are Arachnids. But, lice are incests, even if they feed off of other's life-force. Understand, Quillish?"

"I see." Quillish smiled. "You know a lot about bugs, don't you?"

"Mmhm!" He beamed. "I love them~!"

Quillish chuckled. "Well, it's nice to see that you have a hobby you enjoy."

Roger smiled. "Quillish, do you want to come over to my place?" He asked happily. "I can show you Samantha!"

"Who's 'Samantha'?" He raised an eyebrow.

"My tarantula." Roger said simply.

One of the guys they passed squeaked and ran off.

Quillish stared at the guy running off and then bust up into laughter. "Did you see how fast he went? Ahahahahahaha!" His laughter turned into just chuckling after a bit and then he looked at Roger. "Sure. I'll meet Samantha." He smiled.

Roger beamed and then walked into the classroom with him. "I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you!"

"Where's Stewards?" The teacher asked, looking around the room with a frown as they sat down. "He's usually the first one in…"

"Maybe he decided that coming here was too risky, considering the situation he got himself in." Quillish remarked, looking out the window.

Roger blinked. "Situation?"

"I'll tell you later." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Okay." Roger smiled and then focused on the front as the teacher started the class. 'What does Quillish know about Stewards?' He thought.

After class, Quillish left the class ahead of Roger and the younger male quickly gathered up his things to catch up to the adult.

"Wait up!" He called, running out after him.

Quillish stopped and looked over, smiling a bit. "Slowpoke."

"You went out ahead of me!" He pouted, which earned him a hearty laugh from Quillish. "Well, you did! It's not funny!"

Quillish chuckled and then ruffled his hair, smiling. "Sorry. You just looked so adorable when you pouted." He leaned in and kissed his cheek before he turned and walked on.

Roger blushed when he kissed his cheek. It was just a light peck, - he'd barely felt Quillish's lips against his skin – but it was a kiss nonetheless. He looked down, embarrassed, and followed him out to his limo, as he did every time they left the school.

Quillish sat down and motioned for him to sit next to him so he could buckle him in. "So, shall we drive around for a while before going to your place? And when am I going to meet your parents, Roger?" He chuckled.

"Father's busy with his job, but he and mother and I were going to to go to the park this weekend. You can meet them there!" He beamed.

Quillish looked thoughtful. "This weekend, hm…"

Roger blinked. "Is that a bad time?"

Quillish smiled. "No, no. It's alright, I can put off my plans to meet your parents, Roger." He ruffled his hair. "They're not that important, after all."

Roger beamed and nodded. "Alright! I'll tell mother and father to expect you!"

Quillish smiled and then wrapped an arm around him. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, please!" Roger smiled.

Quillish started to heat up the water and then looked at him. "I just realized that your birthday is soon. What do you want for it?" He smiled.

Roger blinked. "Oh, you don't have to get me anything, Quillish." He smiled.

"But, I want to." Quillish blinked and then smiled. "I'll think of something." He ruffled his hair. "You'll be thirteen, hm? An official teenager."

Roger smiled. "I can't wait to be a teenager like you, Quillish~!"

Quillish laughed. "Being a teenager isn't all that, Roger!"

"It is!" He nodded firmly. He smiled. "Well, alright. If you insist." He ruffled his hair and then poured them both tea. "Here you are."

"Thank you, Quillish." Roger smiled and drank his happily.

Quillish looked out the window thoughtfully. 'Thirteen soon, huh?' He thought, smiling a bit. 'Well, that's enough time to wait, I think.' He sipped his tea as he watched the world outside the car. All too soon, in both their opinions, they arrived at Roger's home. Although, this time Quillish would be coming in with him.

Roger smiled and then got out, turning to him. "Come on, Quillish!"

Quillish stepped out and then turned to the driver. "I'll call you to come pick me up. Go on home." He nodded and then waited for the limo to drive away before he turned to Roger. "Alright, lead the way." He smiled.

Roger smiled and then led him out back to behind the house, to a large shed a bit aways from the house. "Now, don't be too loud, or you'll scare her." He whispered, opening the door. Inside was a large assortment of incests and, in one cage, there was a brown tarantula. "Samantha, I'm home~!" He said happily, going over and unlocking the cage to take out the spider. Then he lifted it up from where it was sitting and held it in his hands. "Quillish, look! This is Samantha!"

Quillish blinked and then walked over, staring at it. 'It's…creepy.' He thought. '_What_ about _that _thing is_ cute_?' He frowned and then reached out a hand to touch it. "…Hi."

Roger giggled and then put her back in the cage. "I just have to feed her, and then we can go in the house. I don't have much, but I can make you something to eat! Oh, and I can show you other things, too!" He beamed and then ushered him out of the shed. "I'll be out in just a bit!"

'"Other things", huh?' Quillish thought, smiling. 'I wonder what he has to show me?' He thought curiously, leaning against the outside of the shed. "No, Samantha! You don't play with your food!" Roger scolded, and then he walked out, sighing. "Samantha's in the rebellious stage of her life, I think. I've taught her not to play with her food, but she was!"

Quillish laughed and then stepped away from the shed. "Well, she must be a teenager, then."

"Am I going to be like that?" Roger asked as he locked up the shed again.

"Who knows?" He shrugged. "Come on, let's go inside."

Roger smiled and nodded, leading the way in. The entire time Quillish was over at Roger's, Roger kept on showing him things that he never would've seen before. For one thing, he did not eat feasts or anything like that. He ate, for breakfast, plain cereal, and a sandwich for lunch. Then his mother would come home and make a simple dinner. While they were up in Roger's bedroom, Roger was showing him photo-albums when he felt Quillish put his arms around him. "Nn?" He looked over his shoulder at him. "Do you need something, Quillish?"

Quillish rested his head on Roger's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Nah, I just need a chin-rest. I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Oh, you should go home, then." Roger closed the photo-album and then started to stand up, but Quillish still had his arms around him. "…Uhm…Quillish?"

"Look at me." He said calmly. When Roger did, one of Quillish's hands went up to tilt Roger's head as his lips met his. Roger's eyes were wide, and Quillish's were closed.

'Ah…h-h-h-he's kissing me?!' Roger thought frantically. 'Me; a boy, and someone much younger than him?!' His eyes slowly closed and he smiled a bit. 'This feels…good.'

"Roger? Roger, sweetie, are you home?" A woman's voice called. Roger quickly pulled away from Quillish and stood up, going to the door and calling down, "Yes, I'm home, mother! I'm up here with my friend!"

"I should get home." Quillish said, standing up. 'Damn woman, getting in my way…' He thought bitterly.

"Oh, okay." Roger looked at him and smiled. "You want to use our phone to call the limo or your cell-phone?"

Quillish pulled out his cell-phone and dialed a number, walking downstairs with Roger. "Hey, it's me. Yeah. Mmhm, I'm done here. Nah. Nah, not really. Well, a bit. I'll tell you when I get home." He chuckled, and then frowned. "Really? I'll take care of it, don't worry."

Roger looked at him curiously as he went downstairs, and then he ran over to his mother. "Welcome home, mother~!"

She smiled and hugged Roger close. Like him, she had wavy, blonde hair, but her eyes were hazel. Quillish looked at her curiously and then walked over to the door. "Roger."

"Oh!" Roger looked at his mother. "Excuse me, mother. I need to show my friend out." He smiled and then followed Quillish outside.

Once outside, Quillish turned to him and pulled him close. "I had fun today." He said softly, his lips gently meeting Roger's. "See you at school, okay?"

Roger nodded, his eyes glazed over in a daze. "Uh-huh…see you." He smiled happily and then watched as Quillish got into the limo when it came, waving when the elder male waved to him. Then he turned and walked inside, smiling happily about what had just happened twice that day.

_20:54:00_

_Today, something strange and wonderful happened to me. I think I'm in love, and it seems that Quillish feels the same for me, since he kissed me today – twice! I feel like I'm in Heaven when I'm with him, it's such a dream-come-true!_

_Roger Ruvie_

~*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*~

Well, Roger here thinks that he's in heaven…damn, I just got that song stuck in my head. "Baby, you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe; we're in heaven~!"

*cough* Right, well. We got a bit of a peek into Quillish's thoughts this chapter, and do I hear any theories based on those thoughts? The one that gets it right will get a glomp. XD

Reviews are good!


End file.
